Sexy Hae
by LulluBee
Summary: Tentang kisah member Super Junior 'Donghae' yang begitu cantik dan sexy. 4some! Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Donghae. Mind RnR PLS! XD


Sexy Hae/Seme x Hae/NC 4Some

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Rated : M +++

Genre : Hot, NC, 4Some

Happy reading guysss...

:::Lullu:::

Matahari mulai meninggi, memancarkan sinar cahayanya. Menerangi setiap sudut yang dilewatinya.

Tidak terkecuali sebuah dorm sederhana yang berisi namja-namja tampan dan juga manis, yang sepertinya mulai menjalankan aktifitas mereka. Terkadang terdengar suara 'gaduh' dari dalam dorm srderhana itu. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat kalian akan mengenal para penghuni didalam sana.

Yah, mereka adalah pemilik lagu 'Sexy Free and Single' yang sedang ramai saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Super Junior #tebar bunga..

Ya, ini adalah asrama atau Dorm milik boyband Super Junior. Sebaiknya kita lihat keadaan yang terjadi didalam dorm Super Junior ini..

.

.

Beberapa member SuJu saat ini sedang berkumpul diruang makan. Seperti saat ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Kibum dan Ryeowook yang sedang mengunyah roti bakar, lalu ada Sungmin yang sedang menyeruput susu hangatnya.

"Aku akan belanja untuk kebutuhan kita. Persediaan makanan dikulkas sydah sangat menipis.."ujar Sungmin seraya menutup pintu kulkas.

"Aku mau ikut hyung.."sahut Wookie yang diberikan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Mana Donghae?"tanya Siwon

"Sepertinya masih tidur."jawab Sungmin

"Dasar bocah itu.."dumel Kibum..

"Wookie, kkaja kita berangkat nanti keburu siang.."ujar Sungmin

"Ne hyung.."sahut Wookie semangat.

"Kami berangkat dulu yahh.."kata Sungmin yang diikuti Wookie..

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun lantas keluar dari dorm untuk membeli keperluan Suju selama 1 bulan. Karna didorm tidak ada pembantu jadinya terpaksa mereka sendiri yang belanja kebutuhan bulanan. Bukan karja manajemen pelit tapi ini supaya semua member suju hidup nandiri dan dibiasakan mekakujan segalanya segalanya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi.."terdengar suara lemah dari arah kamar yang pintunya baru saja ditutup.

"Baru bangun hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yah, ternyata itu suara dari sang baby fishy a.k.a Lee Donghae. Sepertinya dia baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Maaf aku baru bangun, habisnya aku ngantuk sekali." jawab Donghae seraya duduk dan bergabung dengan member lain diruang makan.

"Gwaenchana Hae-ah."jawab Siwon.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Donghar

"Ming hyung dan Wookie hyung sedang belanja.. Dan yang lainnya sudah harus berangkat ke lokasi masing-masing.." jawab Kibum

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak belanja. Jahat sekali." ujar Donghae yang sedang mempoutkan bibir sexy-nya..

"Salah sendiri tidur seperti orang mati." celetuk Kibum.

"Isshh" Donghae meraih gelas milik Kyuhyun yang berisi susu hangat tadi. Dan dengan cepat Donghae menengguk susu hangat itu, tapi karena terburu-buru susunya sedikit meluber lewat sela-sela pinggiran bibir Donghae..

Layaknya seperti slow motion Siwon, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun memperhatikan yang Donghae buat. Mereka melihat susu putih yang keluar dari sudut kanan bibir Donghae. Dan itu membuat mereka menelan saliva mereka kompak. Dan kalau dilihat dengan seksama susu yang keluar dari sudut bibir Donghae yang terlihat seperti eumm.. terlihat seperti sperma..

Mereka sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Donghae, yang sepertinya belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak sadar kalau sedang memberikan 'tontonan' untuk rekan-rekannya. Apalagi dengan keadaannya saat ini rambut yang berantakan karna sehabis bangun tidur benar-benar menambah kesan sexy ditubuhnya.

"Hahh..." leguh Donghae setelah menghabiskan segelas susu putih milik Kyuhyun. "Enak sekali.." ujarnya seraya tangannya menghapus kelehan sperma, upss lelehan susu disudut bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae aku menghabiskan susumu. Habisnya aku haus sekali."

"..." respin Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih menatap Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."panggil Donghae yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun. Lalu Donghae pun beralih menatap Kibum dan Siwon. "Yakk! kalian kenapa, eoh? menakutkan srkali. Yadudahlah aku mau mandi dulu." ujar Donghae seraya melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

"Ehemm.." Siwon berdehem pelan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Dasar Hae hyung, kenapa susunya dihabiskan? isshh.." ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura marah.

"Eumm.. enaknya nonton tv aja.." ucap Kibum yang ikut melangkah pergi dari ruang makan dan menuju ruang tengah, menutupi kegugupannya, mungkin.

Donghae memasuki kamar mandi dengan bibir yang masih dipoutkan. Masih kesal mungkin karena diacuhkan tadi oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Mereka kenapa sihh? aneh sekali. Dasar orang-orang aneh." gumamnya.

Donghae kemudian membuka semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan mulai berjalan menuju shower. Kemudian menyalakan kran shower, sedetik kemudian air mulai keluar dari pori-poru shower yang jatuh dan langsung membasahi tubuh putih Donghae.

Donghae pun mejikmati jatuhan-jatuhan air dari shower diatasnya, seakan-akan dia menikmati air hujan. Setelah itu dia mengambil sabun cair dan langsung diusapkan keseluruh tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia pun sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dia lalu mengambil handuknya yang masih menyantel ditembok, lalu melilitkan dituhuh telanjangnya.

Setelah selesai dia pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dibagian bawahnya.

Donghae berjalan melewati ruang tengah yang ternyata sedang dihuni 3, namja tampan. Donghae berjalan mendekati mereka, "Aku lapar.." ujarnya. ke 3 namja tampan itu pun menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Makan ini.." ucap Siwon seraya melemparkan bungkusan snack keripik kentang.

"Gomawo Wonnie.." jawab Donghae yang mulai melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Hyung aku mau.." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, aku lapar." acuh Donghae yang tetap saja memakan cemilannya.

"Pakai baju dulu sana, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." ujar Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku mau.." pekik Kyuhyun seraya merebut bungkusan keripik kentang dari tangan Donghae. Tapi ternyata, karena dia terlalu cepat tanpa sengaja dia juga menarik handuk yang sedang melilit dipinggang Donghae.

Sontak saja itu nembuat semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tak terkecuali ke-3 namja tampan ity. Mereka melebarkan mata mereka menyaksikan tontonan erotis didepan mata mereka. menatap tubuh telanjang Donghae yang begitu mulus.

"YAKK!" pekik Donghae yang langsung mengambil handuk dari tangan Kyuhyun, dan segera melilitkan kembali handuk itu ditubuhnya.

Dapat kita lihat kedua pipi Donghae yang memerah karena menahan malu. Setelah handuk kembali melilit, donghae pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah itu.

Donghae memasuki kamarnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya itu, malu. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi."gumamnya. "Apa mereka melihatnya?."

"AAHHH" Dinghae mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pakai baju."ucapnya.

Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya kelemari pakaian, membuka lemari itu lalu mulai memilih-pilih pakaiannya yang ingij dia kenakan.

Lalu dia mengambil satu kaos lengan panjang dan celana pendek berwarna hijau.

'CKLEK'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Donghae pun menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Siwon sudah betdiri didepan pintu.

"S-siwon.." ucap Donghae gugup saat melihat wajah tampan Siwon..

Siwon tidak menjawab ucapan Donghae, dia malah terus melangkah kearah Donhae dan membuat Donghae semakin gugup.

"K-kenapa..?"tanya Donghae gelagapan.

"..." respon Siwon hanya diam dengan langkah yang semakin dekat dengan Donghe. Donhae pun akhirnya terpojok, karena dibelakangnya ada lemari pakaian yang bear dan membuat dia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Dan kini Siwon sudah berafa didepan Donghae, hanya beberapa meter dari hadapan Donghae.

"Wo-wonnie.."Donghae meremas pakaian yang ada ditangannya.

"Donghae.."ucap Siwon seraya tangannya mulai meraih wajah Donghae.

"N-ne Wonnie.." jawab Donghae gugup.

Siwon menarik wajah Donghae lembut hingga kini wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ulahmu."ujarnya.

"Tanggung jawab apa ?" tanya Donghae bingung. Siwon meraih tangan Doghae.

"Ini.." lalu dia meletakkan tangan Donghae di penisnya yang masih berbalut celana..

Donghaepun sontak melebarkan matanya apalagi saat merasakan kalau penis Siwon sudah mengeras.

"S-siwon.." Donghae menatap Siwon tidak percaya..

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini.."

"Ta-tapikan yang salah Kyuhyun, ini gara-gara dia.."ucap Donghae seraya mempoutkan bibir seksinya..

"Ayolah sayang. Lihat, ini sangat menyakitkan."Siwon menggesek-gesekan tangan Dongjae diatas penisnya.

Wajah Donghae tambah memerah karenanya. Siwon yang gemas lalu menarik rsngan Donghae hingga pakaian yang tadi Donghae pegang terjatuh dilantai. Siwon membawa Donghae menuju ranjang. Dia merebahkan tubuh Donghae diranjang.

"Siwon?" panggil Donghae gugup. Siwon menindih tubuh Donghae, lalu mulai menciumi wajah memerah Donghae.

" Kau tau? Tubuhmu itu sangat indah." Siwon mencium hidung Donghae. Lalu turun mencium bibir tipis nan sexy milih Donghae. Siwon sedikit melumat lembut bibir Donghae.

"Nghhh.."

Tangan Siwon ikut bergerilya ditubug mulus Donghae, dia meraba-raba perut Donghae. Tidak lupa juga tangan besar Siwon mampir ke nipple Donghae. Dia memilin nipple kecokelatan itu.

"Eunghh.." leguhan Donghae semakin nyata tersengar. Dan itu semakin membuat Siwon berani. Dia pun lalu memilin nipple Donghae kasar..

"Eunghhh.."

Setelah itu tangan Siwon kembali turun dan menyentuh handuk yang sedanh dipakai Donghae. Dia pun lantas membuka lilitan handuk iti dan membiangnya sembarangan. Dan kini terlihatlah tubuh mulus Donghae yang tadi sudah terlihat. Siwon menelan salivanya saat menatap intens tubuh sexy Donghae.

'Cklek'

Kembali terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Donghae sedikit mendorong tubuh Siwon agar bisa melihat kearah pintu.

Dan sontak saja itu membuatnya membuka matanya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Kalian" Donghae melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam kamarnya. "Kalian m-mau apa..?" tanya Donghae semakin gugup. Tapi yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah diam dan berjala mendekati Donghae. Donghae pun semakin kalang kabut dibuatnya.

"Siwonnie, minggir. " Donghae mendorong tubuh Siwon sedikit keras tapi sayangnya Siwon tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Kibum dsn Kyuhyun semakin dekat pada Donghae, dan itu membuat Donghae bingung setengah mati.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Kau curang hyung, masa' Siwon hyung diijinkan ttapi kami tidak." ujar Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada disamping ranjang begitu juga dengan Kibum yang ada diseberang ranjang.

"Itu benar, kau harus adil.."timpal Kibum serata ikit meraba-raba tubuh Donghae.

"YAKK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"pekik Donghae yang langsung menepis tangan-tangan nakal itu Dia juga berusaha mendorong Siwon yang masih menindihnya. "YAKK! HENTIKAN!" teriak Donghae berang saat mereka belum juga menghentikan kegiatan mereka..

Donghae berusaha memberontak dqn menghentikan aksi dari ke 3 rekannya. Tapi sayang tenaganya tidak cukup untk mengalahkan 3 macan yang sedang kelaparan..

"Aku mohon hentikan ini." mohon Donghae. Tapi sepertinya ke-3 orang ini sudah kerasukan setan yadong (?) yang sudah tidak bisa diusir lagi.

"Diam dan nikmati saya sayang.." ucap Siwon yang diberikan seringaian dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"ANIIIIIII..."teriak Donghae.

Kyuhyun merangkak naik keatas ranjang lalu mulai memegang kedua tangan Donghae yang masih berontak. Sedangkan Kibum kini sudah memulai aksinya dengan meraba-raba nipple mungil Donghae..

"ANIHHH..."tolak Donghae.

Siwon pun tak ingin kalah, dia pun kini sudah bermain pada penis Donghae. Memijatnya dan meremasnya.

"Eunghhh enghhhh..."Donghae pun tak ayal meleguh akibat ulah Siwon.

"Aaahhh sshhhh.." nafas Donghae mulai berat saat merasakan tangan Kibum yang sedang memilin nipple kanannya. Brgitu juga dengan nipple kirinya yang dikerjai oleh tangan besar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon masih bermain di penisnya yang kini sudah mulai mengeras akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang dia dapat dari ke 3 namja-namja tampan ini.

Kibum melepaskan tangannya dari nipple Dinghae lalu mulai melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel padanya. Hingga kini terlihatlah tubuh manlynya debgan hiasan (?) hunior besar yang sudah mengeras didaerah selatannya.

Setelah itu dia menggantikan Kyuhyun untuk memegang kedua tangan Donghae yang sesekali masih berontak.

Diikuti oleh Siwon yang ikut membuka bajunya dwngan satu tangan karena tangan yang lain masih harus mengerjai junior mungil milik Donghae.

"Aahhh ouchhhh..." desahan Donghae terus terdengar. Kini mereka semua dalam posisi naked. memperlihatkan tubuh-tubuh sexy mereka.

"Ouchhh..." desah Donghae saat dengan tiba-tiba Kibum menghisap nipple mungilnya. Kyuhyun kini ikut bergabung dengan melumat nafsu bibir tipis Donghae.

"Eummphhh..." Kyuhyun menghisap lidah lembut Donghae, melikitkan lidah mereka. Lalu menyalurkan salivanya. Dan dengan terpaksa Donghae pun menelan cairan saliva milik Kyuhyun..

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, tak tahan merasakan rangsangan-rangsangan yang tubuhnya dapat. Rangsangan dari Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobok-obok mulutnya, lalu dari Kibum yang sedang menikmati nipple cokelatnya. Ditambah dengan Siwon yang sedang menjiati juniornya.

Donghae menekan kepala Kibum yang ada di dadanya, mengacak-acak rambut Kibum.

Sepertinya dia mulai menikmati rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikab ke 3 namja tampan itu. Itu dapat dilihat dari cara Donghae melebarkan pahanya untuk memberikan ruang pada Siwon agar lebih leluasa bermain dengan juniornya, dan juga saat dua mengangkat pantatnya, itu bisa mebunjukkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Eummpphhh..." Donghae masih harus beradu lidah dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghisap penis keras Donghae, menjilat-jilati kepala junior Donghae, lalu kadang dia menggigit-gigit kecil junior Donghae dan itu membuat Donghae mengerang nikmat. Siwon semakin cepat menghisap junior merah itu, semakin liar dan nafsu, seolah-olah dia ingin menelan junior itu.

"Eunghhpphhh..." Donghae mengerang tertahan Kyuhyun yang mengrti pun segera melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tahu kalau saat ini Donghae akan merasakan klimaksnya. Mereka ingin mendengat suara sexy Donghae saat dia mencapai puncaknya.

"Uuhhh... aaahhhh..." Donghae menggeleng-geleng jan kepalanya. Dia meremas sprei untuk meredam rasa nikmat yang dia dapat.

"Wonniehhhh aakkhhhh..." Donghae mengerang keras saat klimaksnya datang. Menyemburkan sperma putih kentalbya didalam mulut Siwon, yabg pastinya langsung Siwon telan tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Donghae menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Hahh.. hah..."

"Nikmat eoh?" tanya Kibum seraya menunjukkan senyuman menggodanya, dan seketika itu juga wajah Donghae memerah, malu sepertinya. Dia yang awalnya menolak kini malah tetlihat sangat menikmati pelayanan mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan ne?" ujar Siwon seraya menggesek-gesekkan juniornya dipintu masuk hole pink Donghae.

"Eunghh.." desah Donghae kembali terdengar.

Siwon terus saja menggesek-gesekkan juniornya, sepertinya dis ingin menggoda Donghae. Dia dapat melihat hole Donghae yang berkedut-kedut seolah ingin menghisap junior besar miliknya. "Uhh..." Donghae memejamkan matanya. "Aaahhh wonniehhh..." sedikit bisa dilihat wajag Donghae yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dan tidak tahan.

"Wonniehh masukkan.." pinta Donghae.

"Kenapa chagiya?" tanya Siwon berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal kalau kita lihat Siwon juga sudah tidak tahan ingin menikmati hole sempit itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa melihat Donghae memohon sepeeti itu.

"Ouchh.. Wonniehh.. pphali..." Donghae kembali memohon.

Dan karena Siwon juga sudah tidak tahan akhirnya dia menuruti permintaan Donghae. Siwon mulai memasuki kepala juniornya kedalam hole berkedut itu.

"ugghhh" Holenya terasa perih karna memang dia belum pernab melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini, jadi wajar kalau dia merasakan sakit.

Donghae menggenggam lengan Kubum saat Siwon masit terus memajukan juniornya kedalam hole virgin miliknya.

"Ughhmm"

"Rilex sayangmm"Siwon mencoba menenangka Dohghae yang masih tegang, itu dapat dirasakan karna Donghae mengetatkan holenya. Dia membuat junior miliknya sedikit sulit menembus hole nikmat itu.

Dibantu dengan Kyuhyun yang mengusap pipi Doghae penuh sayang, memcoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada Donghae

"Tahan sayang.."ucap Kyuhyun

"S-sakit.." lirih Donghae.

"Tahan, ne?" Kibun mengelus rambut cikelat Donghae.

Siwon masih terus mendorong juniornya agar bisa masuk kedalam hole Donghae Siwon mendorong juniornya dengan perlahan-lahan karenaa dia tahu ini adalah yang pertama untuk Donghae. Jadi dia tidak mau meninggalkan kesan jelek dimalam pertamanya. Junior Siwon sudah masuk sebagian tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk benar-benar membobol 'gawang' Donghae.

"Aaakkhhh..." pekik Donghae saat dirasa kalau junior Siwon sudah masuk seluruhnya. Siwon pun bernafas lega karena sudah menempuh jalan panjang (?) untuk memasuki jole Donghae.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Siwon langsung menggenjot hole itu. Mengeluar masukkan junior besar itu secara teratur.

"Sshhh akhhh.."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia belum merasakan kenikmatan dari kegiatan ini. Karena yang dia rasakan saat ini hanya kesakitan..

"Uhhh.." Kibum naik keatas ranjang. Lalu berdiri tepat diatas kepala Donghae. Dia menungging diatas Donghae. Sehingga juniornya kini berada tepat didepan wajah Donghae, begitu juga dengan junior Donghae yang beraa didepan wajahnya. Bisa dinilang posisi 69. Kibum mengarahkan juniornya kemulut Donghae.

"Hisap sayang.." pinta Kibum.

Donghae melihat junior Kibum yang sudah tehak berdiri tepat dodepannya. Dia bingung untuk melakukan yang disuruh Kibum atau tidak. Sebenarnya dia merasa jijik, mungkin karna sebelumnya dia belum pernah melakukan ini. Dia ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. "Ayp sayang, hisap ini.." Kibum menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya pada bibir Donghae yang masih tertutup rapat.

Siwon yangelihat itu akhirbya membantu Kibum agar dia bisa menikmati pelayana Donghae. Siwon menyodokkan juniornya lebih dalam ke hole Donghae.

"Aaahhhh..." dan akhirnya Donghae membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kibum. Dia langsung menyodokkan junior besarnya krdalam mulut Donghae. Tapi karena terlalu bernafsu sehingga juniornya itu menyodok tenggorokkan Donghae dan membuat namja manis ini tersedak.

"Uhukk.."

"Mianhae hyung.." ujar Kibum yang diberikan anggukan oleh Donghae. Lalu Donghae pun mulai mencoba menghisap junior Kibum, rasanya dia ingin muntah merasakan junior itu didalam mulutnya. Rasanya sangat aneh, asin dan berlendir.. Tapi dia mencoba untuk bertahan dan terus menghisap kepala junior Kibum.

"Ughh.." Kibum meleguh pelan saat Donghae mulai menghisap kepala juniornya.

Donghae mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya Dengan ragu dia menghisap daging yang berada didalam mulutnya. Menjilat ujung dari daging itu. Membuat sebuah leguhan kembali keluar dari mulut Kibum.

Kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam, dia meraih tangan Donghae lalu meletakkan tangan itu didaerah selatannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Donghae dan memaksa Donghae agar menggenggam juniornya.

Dan akhirnya Donghae pun menggenggam junior keras Kyuhyun, meremas junior itu. "Ouchh.." Kyuhyun pun ikut mengeluarkan leguhan pelannya.

"Nghh.." Donghae mengerang tertahan saat tiba-tiba Siwon menyodokkan juniornya lebih dalam. Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur.

"Kau sangat sempithh sayanghh.." ucap Siwon seraya menyodokkan junior panjangnya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

"Oughhhh mmpphhh.." Donghae membelalakan matanya saat dia merasakan kalau junior Siwon menyentuh sesuatu, dan sejurus kemudia dia merasakan kenikmatan setiap junior iru terus menerut menyentuh titik itu.

Siwon yang mengetahui hal itu pun dengan semangay menyodokkan sweet spot Donghae disertai oleh seringaian yang terpatri diwajah tampanya. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal doam. Tangan besarnya meraih junior Dongjae menggantikan tugas mulut Kib. Dia mengocoknya perrlahan dan dengan yempo yang teratur.

-In

-Out

-Pelan

-Cepat

Dia terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Mengerjai tubuh mungil dibawahnya yanf berbaring tak berdaya itu. Sampai saatnya tubuh itu menegang seperti ingin meledakkan sesuatu.

Siwon yang mengerti akan hal itu bukannya berhenti malah menggerakkan pinggulnya sangat cepat begitu juha dengan pergerakkan tangannya yang sedang mengocok junior Donghae. Junior mungil itu makin mengeras hingga akhirnya_

"NGHHHHH.." tubuh Donghae melengkung indah bagaikan seorang ballerina yang sedang menekuk tubuhnya kebelakang bagaikan sebuah busur. Dari junior mungil iti menyemburlah cairan putih kental dengan sangat deras. Dan akhirnya Donghae pun sudah sampai pada titil ternikmatnya, bahkan cairannya sampai muncrat kemana-mana.. Terkena perut dan wajah Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ughh..."Kyuhyun ikut mengerang karena saat Donghae sampai pada klimaksnya, Donghae menggenggam juniornya terlalu erat..

Sedangkan Kibum merasakan kenikmatan pada juniornya karna saat Donghae klimaks dan meleguh kencang mulut mungil itu menimbulkan getaran nikmat unag bisa dirasakan oleh juniornya.

Setelah itu Kibum mengeluarkan junior besarnya dari dalam mulut Dongjae, dia tahu kalau mulut Dongjae sudah mulai pegal.

Siwon kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyodokkan juniornya kedalam hole sempit itu lagi

"sshhh.." Siwon mengangkat satu kaki Donghae. Lalu meletakkannya dibahu lebarnya. Dia kembali menyodokkan junior berurat itu dalam-dalam dan kembali menyentuh titik ternikmat Donghae.

"Ouchhh sshhhh.." Donghae kembali harus menerima sodpkan lagi dikala dirinya sudah mencapai klimaks. Cap bergerak makin cepat dan dalam karena dia sedang mengejar klimaksnya. "Aaahhh aahhh wo-wonniehhh uuhhh.." Donghae terus saja mendesah dibawah tubuh sexy Siwon. Meleguh dan mendesah, hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aahhh sayanghh.." Siwon semakin brutal mengobok-obok lubang elastis itu. sampai akhirbya dia merasa bahwa sepertinya doa akan segera sampai pada puncaknya. Siwon terus menggerakkan juniornya..

"Aahhh.."hingga akhirnya Siwon memuncratkan cairan putihnya didalam lubang sempit itu.

" Sshh.."Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi lubang virgin yang kini sudah tidak virgin itu lagi..

"Hahh.. Hahh.." Siwon dan Donghae menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mengisi pasukan udara yang sudah menipis di organ paru-paru mereka.

Setelah itu Siwon pun mengeluarkan junior panjangnya dari dalam hole Donghae. Membiarkan cairan putih itu keluar dari dalam sana.

Lalu dia berpindah tempat kesamping Donghae, mengecup kening Donghae mesra..

Kibum mengelus paha mulus Donghae dan dia kini sudah menggantikan tempat Siwon. Dia sudah berada ditengah-tengah paha Donghae. Tersenyum saat melihat cairan semen Siwpn yang masih keluar dari dalam holeman Donghae. Kibum mengelus pintu masuk Donghae.

Tangan kirinya mengocok juniornya sendiri untuk persiapan sebelum dia memasuki ronde pertama dari game 'sentuh dan sodok' ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

T to the B to the C

.

.

Niatnya mau dibikin one shoot tapi kayak'a kepanjangan.. yaudah deh lullu bagi-bagi aja..

hehe..

Maap yahh kalo ff ini kurang hot dan kurang asem..

*bow

Dan maaf juga kalo banyak typo yang bertebaran disana-sini. karna lullu males baca ulang..

*senyum polos

yoshh.. sekian dari lullu si author polos ini.. #timpukin

mohon review'a yahh.. NO BASH! yang gak suka silahkan bacaa tapi jangan review yahh (?)..

kalo review'a lebih dari 20 (sesuai umur :p) baru lullu bakalan lanjutin...

wkwk.. ... ...


End file.
